Están compartiendo un trago llamado Soledad
by JulyBeS
Summary: Basado en Piano Man de Billy Joel - En un bar donde ya todos se conocen, Arthur es el pianista. Ese al que todos van a ver para olvidarse de sus problemas. Porque todos están solos. Porque es mejor estar solo acompañado. - Varios personajes.


**N/A:** Desperté en un nuevo año y con una historia dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Me pasó lo mismo con el ArgChi. Desgraciadamente soy esclava de mis pasiones.

Tal vez ésto no sea algo muy común en el fandom pero a mí me gustó y espero que a ustedes también. Gracias a Lore por revisar. :) Y tal vez al haberlo revisado no tenga mucho sentido, pero de todas formas se lo dedico a ella y a Van der Banck. Son mis queridas putas~

No es necesario conocer la canción pero sí es recomendable: Piano Man de Billy Joel (advertencia: es molestamente bonita). Acá les dejo una página con la letra en inglés y en español (recuerden eliminar los espacios): www. / letrascanciones/ traduccionesAC/ Billy%20Joel-PianoManTraducida. html

·

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tampoco la canción de la cual está basado este one-shot. Ésta pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

·

**Summary:** Basado en Piano Man de Billy Joel - En un bar donde ya todos se conocen, Arthur es el pianista. Ese al que todos van a ver para olvidarse de sus problemas. Porque todos están solos. Porque es mejor estar solo acompañado. - Varios personajes.

* * *

**Están compartiendo un trago llamado Soledad**

A medida que envejece la noche, entran al bar las caras conocidas. Dejan sus sombreros, abrigos y máscaras en el perchero y dicen en voz alta "lo de siempre para mí, compadre". Los saludo a todos sólo porque no se puede matar a los viejos hábitos.

A mi lado se encuentra el Viejo Roma; Remulus Vargas para los desconocidos. El Viejo llegó a esta ciudad desde Cosenza, Italia, siendo parte de la ola de inmigrantes durante la Gran Depresión. Con la voluntad de un boxeador, el hombre construyó su vida desde cero: abrió una pizzería, se casó con una adorable jovencita descendiente de una familia griega, tuvo una hija y dos nietos. Su hija falleció de cáncer hace poco, y desde entonces los nietos hicieron sus caminos por el mundo, dejando a Roma con las llaves de los autos y de la casa. Él una vez me contó que los extraña, pero que no se deprime; "son niños, déjalos vivir una vida plena, que se vuelvan mundanos. Yo no me preocupo; todos los caminos llevan a Roma" me dijo una noche.

—Hijo, ¿puedes tocar una memoria mía? –Me pide mientras se encuentra en el preámbulo de su consumación amorosa con su ginebra–, ya no me acuerdo como iba. Pero era triste y dulce, ¡y me la sabía entera, te lo juro! Cuando usaba la ropa de un joven, claro está. Iba algo así como _la-lala-didila-la…la… _¿Te suena?

Bajo mi whisky de un trago y le digo sin mirarlo:

—Desgraciadamente, sí. Más vale que dejes una buena propina.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuándo dejé una mala, Arthur?

Me subo al escenario y sin decir una palabra me siento al piano y comienzo mis acordes.

_Y les cantaré una canción esta noche, porque soy el hombre del piano. Porque todos estamos de humor para una melodía, y los tengo a todos sintiendo bien. _

—Antonio, sírveme otro –le pido a nuestro, ya no tan joven, barman mientras me bajo del escenario. Detrás de la barra se encuentra lo que una vez fue el motivo de los suspiros de todas las mujeres de la zona, y quien todavía mantiene su encanto, aunque de una forma más melancólica. Como si todo él estuviera rodeado por un aura con la resolución de una película de verano de los 80's, como esas fotos de las familias promedio con los integrantes en una playa, con un Cadillac estacionado en la banquina, y las pieles rojas por las quemaduras del sol.

Hijo de inmigrantes catalanes, trabaja en este bar desde los 16 años.

—Dime, Arthur, ¿cuánto dinero te has estado ahorrando en bebidas? –Bromea sonriéndome.

—¿Desde cuándo me das las bebidas gratis? –Le respondo mientras saco mis cigarrillos.

—Hace ya tantos años. Permíteme. –Saca su encendedor de plata y con su mano libre cubre la llama y me enciende el cigarro. Lo guarda a una velocidad francamente impresionante en su bolsillo y me pregunta:– ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

—¿Puedes creer que estoy sin luz? No pagué este mes, no me alcanzaba. No cuando tuve que "ayudar" a pagar las deudas de Scott.

—_Hostia puta_, ¿necesitas ayuda? Y hablo de la ayuda real, sin comillas –me sonríe.

—No Antonio, todavía no. ¿Sabes? Hoy está muy lleno. Creo que esta noche juntaré lo suficiente. Pero ya no importa. No es tan malo. ¿Tú?

—Oh, yo estoy bien –en las primeras palabras siempre miente–, esta semana no voy a estar. Vuelvo a casa a ver a los viejos. Deséame suerte… Me hará falta. Y… el otro día pasaba por la avenida y vi el departamento de casting. Siempre que paso por ahí me digo "para la próxima, voy a entrar, y voy a audicionar"… Buscaban a alguien como yo. Les faltaba el cartel que dijera _Te quiero a ti _(1). Tal vez si pudiera dejar este lugar ya sería una estrella de cine.

En todos mis años, una de las imágenes más tristes que presencié es la siempre-presente sonrisa de Antonio borrándose, de la misma forma en que se borraron sus sueños adolescentes.

No hice más que levantar mi copa y bridar al aire. No había nada que decir, y ya conozco de sobra esta situación como para intentar algo.

Por el bar se mueven con sus bandejas y viejos uniformes las hermanas Braginsky, Iryna (2) y Natasha. Hermosas princesas de hielo que llevan los sándwiches y bebidas a todos los clientes. Charlan los rutinarios cinco minutos con cada uno y luego vuelven a lo suyo. Las escucho decir "y después nos preguntamos a dónde van nuestros impuestos", "ay, pero que dices, tú lo votaste a ese idiota", "me dejé engañar, yo y otros y otras y ahora lo tenemos de alcalde… ja, mira quiénes van a olvidarse de sus problemas" y Natasha señala a la mesa del rincón donde tres hombres de negocios se levantan de sus mesas y se dirigen al baño, posiblemente a inhalar la mercadería que les provee Kiku, el más joven y posiblemente el más enigmático de ellos tres.

Estos tres hombres de traje vienen siempre después de trabajar, incluso los domingos: Ludwig, Roderich y Kiku. Nunca entendimos muy bien a qué se dedican. Nunca hablan de éso. Los rumores que viajan entre las mesas dicen que trabajan en la bolsa, otros dicen que son representantes de Wall Street, y el más descabellado es que son espías del Bloque Oriental. En la corteza son todos burócratas que vienen aquí desde hace ya muchísimos años.

Cuando comenzaron a aparecer eran los hombres más decentes del mundo; si le dijera a cualquiera que Roderich pasó de ser tan refinado hasta el punto de ser el ejemplo ambulante de la etiqueta a consumir cocaína en un bar, no me creería. Y ya nadie les dice nada. Es más, algunos se aprovechan de su estado para sacarles respuestas. Recuerdo que alguna vez, en el fondo de su desgracia Roderich me gritó "¡yo antes tocaba el piano! Era fantástico, ¡te dejaría en la ruina Arthur! Oh, pero… pero éso fue hace muchos años…" Luego al día siguiente le dije "Roderich, ¿quieres subir a tocar una canción?" y él me miró con ojos alarmados, como si acabara de revelar un secreto milenario. No sabemos qué lo impulsó a tal decadencia. Algunos creen que fue una mujer, tal vez su ex esposa. Otros, dicen que es alguien del trabajo. O tal vez él simplemente vivió mucho tiempo entre moldes y palabras vacías.

Ludwig es un caso diferente; aparentemente está casado, no sabemos con quién, nunca la hemos visto, no invitó a nadie del bar a la boda. Sabemos que tiene un par de hijos adolescentes, aunque sólo tiene fotos de ellos de cuando eran unos niños. Como si quisiera mantener el recuerdo de cuando eran así, porque tal vez ahora las circunstancias no son tan amables. Se le nota la marca del anillo en el dedo anular, aunque apenas entra se lo saca. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar esta acción. De todas las veces que vino aquí, puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en las que usó la palabra "divorcio".

Con Kiku, podemos decir que es un signo de interrogación. Callado, tímido e impasible. Muy educado; nunca te insultará, nunca maldecirá. Sabemos que vino a este país de Japón en los 90's. Una vez nos mostró una foto de su hermano que ahora trabaja en China y eso es todo. Pero por alguna razón, se entrega a la droga. Tal vez es el síndrome de los fumadores de opio; los explotaban en las fábricas, pero al final del turno los llevaban a los fumaderos. Así, en vez de quejarse, trabajan sólo para distanciarse de su realidad al final del día.

Siempre me pregunto cuántas vidas se habrán desperdiciado de esa manera, y si Kiku no será otra.

Al final del día, esto no es más que una segunda iglesia, que en vez de ofrecernos ideales nos ofrece bebida y compañía. Donde compartiremos el trago de la Soledad, porque es mejor que tomarlo solo.

Estamos todos tan solos.

_Y les cantaré una canción esta noche, porque soy el hombre del piano. Porque todos estamos de humor de una melodía, y los tengo a todos sintiendo bien. _

A un par de metros a mi derecha se encuentran Francis y Alfred. Francis, ya con la camisa remangada y el cabello rubio atado en una coleta, deja de lado toda su pinta de galán francés en el momento en que pide la tercera copa de vino tinto. Francis no es más que un pobre. Lo único que tiene es dinero. Hijo de una familia próspera, que según él tiene propiedades en Marsella, París, Mónaco y ahora diversas partes de América, se dio el lujo de gastarse la vida como artista.

—¿Cómo va avanzando tu libro, amigo? –Le pregunta Antonio. Él sabe que esa pregunta hace que los órganos de Francis se retuerzan.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo es, _mon ami_. Pero te cuento algo, siento que estoy manteniendo la marcha. Puedo sentirlo.

—Bueno, nosotros seguiremos esperando. Aunque si pasaras menos tiempo aquí tal vez podrías terminarlo.

—Cállate.

—¿Y tú, Alfred? Estás inusualmente callado –pregunta el barman mientras limpiaba la barra, en su pose de 'cuéntame tus problemas'.

—Uy no, _dude_, no me hagas empezar. Los chicos en el escuadrón me van a volver loco. Son unos niños. ¿Qué diría mi abuelo si los viera?

Alfred es un muchacho. Sí, no importa la edad que tenga siempre se ve como un muchacho. Generalmente es la luz que ilumina el bar, contando chistes, anécdotas de viajes y dando discursos motivacionales. Proviene de una extensa línea de militares. Su abuelo recibió varias medallas de honor por sus aportes a la marina durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su padre murió como un héroe en la guerra de Vietnam, literalmente arrojándose a la granada que lanzaron a su equipo. El joven Alfred tuvo medallas de conmemoración como imagen paterna. Ahora a él le toca entrenar a los jovencitos que no tuvieron futuro en sus estudios y que irán a Afganistán. Alfred ya cumplió su deber allá.

Una vez lo encontré en la calle; yo estaba dirigiéndome al banco y lo vi en su auto, un viejo Chevy. Estaba en un embotellamiento de esos que parecen eternos. Lo siguiente no me lo olvido más; uno de los caños de escape de algún auto cercano hizo un pequeño estruendo. Alfred se arrojó del auto y calló en el pavimento. Su mirada era letal, una mezcla entre pánico y expectante. Recuerdo el cambio en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una calle tranquila y que no había balas ni bombardeos en el aire. Se incorporó y yo me acerqué a él. Sin decirle nada, lo obligué a que vuelva a entrar al auto y le di un par de palmadas en el hombro. Él asintió, me hizo una mueca que en otro momento hubiese sido una sonrisa de propaganda. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, justo cuando los autos avanzaban posiblemente menos de diez metros. Yo volví a la vereda.

Por todo el bar se escucha el ruido de las conversaciones de la gente. El lugar está lleno, lo que es bastante inusual al ser un sábado. Doy una media vuelta en mi lugar para observar el escenario, donde el piano está solo, esperándome. Y al costado de este, en el marco de una puerta está el dueño del bar, Vash. Se pasa casi todas las noches en su minúscula oficina. No sé si es por no querer estar con la gente o porque simplemente no le importa. Pero ahora ve el recinto lleno y me sonríe. Él lo sabe. Él siempre lo supo y por eso es que todavía tengo trabajo.

Sabe que lo que sus clientes más necesitan es a mí. A mí y a mis acordes en el piano. Me vienen a ver a mí, para no tener que ver a sus vidas. Ya es tiempo de que vuelva a mi puesto.

Más que nunca, porque Gilbert, quien viene aquí no tan seguido como su hermano Ludwig, se acerca al piano con las intenciones de golpear las teclas y cantar canciones de rock como si no hubiera mañana. Es una costumbre que él, inducido por el alcohol, se ponga a hacer indecencias. Tomo un último trago, le pido a Antonio que me llene el vaso y doy unos pasos largos hacia el escenario. Miro a Gilbert con cara de "hoy no".

—Pero hombre, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la barra? –se queja mientras arroja una flauta de pan a mi tarro de propinas. Típico. Yo la saco de ahí y se la arrojo, sabiendo que él aun con sus incontables litros de alcohol va a intentar agarrarla.

—Descansando mis dedos por un rato. No te preocupes… ahora vuelvo a la normalidad. –De alguna forma me alegro de que Gilbert esté tan borracho que no pueda procesar esa oración.

_Y les cantaré una canción esta noche, porque soy el hombre del piano. Porque todos estamos de humor de una melodía, y los tengo a todos sintiendo bien. _

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) Traducción de "I want you" con el Tío Sam. Estos carteles de campaña se utilizaban para reclutar soldados en Estados Unidos.

(2) Había muchas versiones del nombre de Ucrania, así que decidí usar Iryna. Me parecía el más adecuado, más común.

* * *

...Y... éso es todo. Espero que hayan empezado bien el 2013. Las reviews siempre son muy agradecidas.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
